WYSD Wiki
Welcome to the WYSD Wiki I decided to make a Wikipedia page for WYSD - a nonprofit Keroro project filled with great, ambitious volunteers - and organize everything that we really need like plots and character information etc. etc. PLOT SO FAR: A sister/brother/subspecies to Keronians that are pretty much giant froglike, humanoid beings, are a peaceful race but an abnormal one – one day takes its rage against the ruler of the planet. The planet is ruled under a monarchy type society, and the king/ruler is assassinated by the enraged/abnormal being. Since these are a neighboring species for Keronians they are trying to strengthen bonds with other planets, but then an all-out war breaks out without anyone knowing or being notified, and a Keronian deliveryman is sent to Galrion – these subspecies’ home planet, and the deliveryman is killed by accident. The keronians are enraged and though they know they can’t stand a chance against the Galrion locals. So they call in allies across the galaxy – eventually the Keronians form an intergalactic alliance that forms new laws and attempts to stop the war on Galrion peacefully, and when that doesn’t work the Keronians move to something else – they being to fight in order to separate the Galrion local’s fight. ORIKEROS THAT HAVE ALREADY BEEN SUBMITTED: Chirara Platoon: Chirara Eriri Paruru Mirere Saruru Yogigi Viroro Platoon: Viroro Pakiki Bakoro Lanunu Jururu Zekuru Kaworo Tikuku Soshishi Platoon: Soshishi Sutata Apuapu Kososo Hokaka Imoto Military Aid: Jojaja Nomimi Somama Churiri Mororo Kunini Kobaba Asokoko The Paw Platoon Paworo Tamimi Menana Lonyny OTHER: Monini Lalele JT/Jeruru Ororo Putata Siroro Zohoho Akiruru Mecaca Derere Shinini Tururu Sekiki Delele Tonono Spika Maxo Dashishi Deus HOW TO SUBMIT AN ORIKERO: Just ask! Though right now Orikero submissions are currently closed with a whopping 50 Orikero count! We can't add any more with the work load we have at the moment, when we get the plot more stablized and everyhing under control you can always contact me and ask if you want an Orikero submitted. Make sure you have a bio- AKA some written information ready for me to use- and a picture reference. This is a MUST. It just makes everything so much easier... so... so much easier.! I'll write bios for each of these and provide as much information and what they relate to WHAT YOU SHOULD DO as much as possible. I'll be contacting the owners of these Orikeros and trying to gather decent information... etc. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this site, and if interested in helping out please contact juliawirth91@yahoo.com Or add me on Skype at TheBigAnimation my DeviantART is http://grim-grief.deviantart.com/ Thanks for stopping by! PS things we need for the project are : STORY BOARD ARTISTS. Story boards are pretty much outlines or guides so that the animators can follow along with while they are animating, these are examples of Story Boards: http://th03.deviantart.net/fs38/PRE/i/2008/347/4/c/MyTankIsFight_Storyboards_by_Celestial298.jpg Of course yours wont be required to be as detalied as this, we just need SOMETHING to help us while our animators are animating. That simple. ANIMATORS. We have only one animator and she's skilled in Photoshop and Flash at the moment, If you don't know what Flash or Photoshop IS then here are links to their official websites: http://www.adobe.com/products/photoshop.html (that's the link for Photoshop) and this is the link for Flash: http://www.adobe.com/products/flash.html Of course there are other programs we can use as these are extremely expensive *''we didn't exactly get these legally''* but whatever programs you prefer I need samples from whatever you create because I need to know if it reaches the project's expectations *''which aren't extremely high but they aren't mediocer either''*. VOICE ACTORS. As you can see we have a lot of characters that need voices. Though we don't need every single voice filled at this exact moment- as we don't have lines for every single one of them. Characters that are an option to try out for at this time are: Chirara, Hiroro, and Lalele... *A young Chirara and a young Lalele. Plus an older Lalele.* Also, if you can sing that would be a bonus! We plan on making songs and mixing them and things like that, so hopefully if you can sing AND voice act that would be great- its not mandatory as we can get a seperate voice actor for the singing half if you cant sing- but it would be nice. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse